Vegeta's Clone
by Sominic
Summary: Dr. Breif accidently creates a clone of Vegeta however, he has about as much sense as a 7 year old. Can the Prince of Saiya-jins control.....himself?


VEGETA'S CLONE

VEGETA'S CLONE

Dr. Brief walked into one of his many laboratories with a cup of coffee and a doughnut. He sat down at his little chair in front of his mammoth computer. With the stroke of a few keys he sent machinery in motion. The hum of technology filled the room. It would have killed a normal person, but Dr. Brief was by far use to it. 

He stopped keying and walked off toward his newest creation. It was a cloning device he had been working on. Its only real purpose was to clone a copy of his lovable kitty. The quote 'two is better then one' kept running through his mind as he pored a tube of kitty's (so I forget the cat's name. Just work with me.) DNA into the machine.

He closed the cape and set the empty tube on the table. Watching the machine cut on, he grabbed up another tube filled with Vegeta's DNA. Memories filling his head as he stared at the tube. It had taken 5 broken bones, 3 concussions, and 2 cracked skulls to get that sample. He shuddered at the thought and marked the tube with Vegeta's name. Placing it in a freezer along with all the other Z fighter's DNA, Dr. Brief walked back over to his desk and continued to type away.

30 days later

"Warning! Warning! Cloning sequence deactivated! Warning!" Rang the Computer. Dr. Brief looked up from his desk at the large frost covered cylinder at the other end of the room. 

"Well, well kitty. I guess your new play mate is complete." 

He walked up to the cylinder and pushed a few buttons. The door cracked and squeaked as it opened slightly. Dr. Brief took a step back. He could see movement from within. The door swung the rest of the way open and dry ice oozed out around the room. 

When the fog cleared, Dr. Brief had expected a small black kitten to stumble out, but instead his daughter's husband staggered forward. His skin was pale and his black hair, which was nearly toughing the floor, was soaked with water. He bore all Vegeta's marks to the letter.

Dr. Brief nearly had a heart attack at the sight of him. His kitty just blinked in bewilderment. 

The clone opened and closed his mouth as if he were going to say something, but never did.

Regaining self-control, Dr. Brief backed out of the lab into the hallway. He slammed and bolted the door behind him. Slowly he poked his head out a small window, which looked out upon the lab. Vegeta's clone was inside flexing his muscles. 

Suddenly Bulma popped up behind him. "Dad, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

"I heard the alarm go off. Is everything okay?"

He shook his head. "Look." 

Bulma gave him a funny look and gazed out the window. Sure enough Vegeta was inside tinkering around with Dr. Briefs machinery. 

"What is he doing in there?" She glared at her father. "You're not performing tests on him again. You know he hates those."

"No, no. Here follow me." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the house toward the gravity chamber. "Look in there and tell me what you see."

Bulma rolled her eyes and took a peek inside. Wearing his training outfit, Vegeta shot across the room inside. A look of shock formed on Bulma's face as she fainted.

Later

Bulma sat up in bed and held her aching head. What had just happened? Why was she in her bedroom? She slowly turned and let her feet daggle off the side of the bed as she heard the door open. She looked up to find Vegeta standing in the doorway. He was as naked as the day he was born. 

"Vegeta! What on earth!" She threw a pillow at him. " Get some clothes on!" 

Vegeta looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Were are the clothes?" he questioned. 

"Huh?" Bulma pointed toward the bathroom. "Don't play games with me! Get dressed! Someone could see you!" She jumped off the bed and pushed him into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her she sat down on the bed and shook her head. "I will never understand him." 

Suddenly the door opened once again. Bulma's eyes widened as she saw a sweaty Vegeta walk in. He wore his training suit and still held his weights. Ignoring her presence, he put the weights away. He then opened the door to the bathroom. Bulma raised a finger to stop him, but Vegeta had already closed the door behind him. 

She quickly got up and headed for the door. Suddenly she heard a, "WHAT THE???!!!" and then a large explosion. She jumped behind the bed as debris fell around her. 

"Okay Bulma you can do this. Just look over the bed." She gathered her nerve and raised her head up over the comforter. One Vegeta was wearing a pair of pants, and the other was wearing the training suit. The two glared at each other as electricity jumped from their skin. Then within the blink of an eye they both powered up to ssj3.

The entire left side of the lab was blown to smithereens. Bulma could see the trees in the back yard. 

"Tell me who you are?" yelled the real Vegeta at the top of his lungs. 

The clone simply shrugged.

"Fine! Then I will destroy you and save myself the trouble!" Be raised his palms and began to form a ball of light at his fingertips. 

Bulma stood up from behind the bed. "Don't you dare Vegeta!" 

Vegeta stopped and faced her. "What are you doing here? This is no place for a woman! Leave!"

"Shut up."

This caught Vegeta off guard. "What?"

"I said shut up." 

"Shut up." Mimicked the clone with a smile on his face.

The real Vegeta turned to look at him. "This can't be. You're me!"

The clone continued the smile. "Yep."

Just then Dr. Brief walked in holding a tube with Vegeta's nametag on it. He looked at the room for a moment, and then said. "I think I can explain."

"Yes well you'd better start talking old man!" Screamed Vegeta as he powered down and stomped out of the room. Bulma grabbed a half burn t-shirt and threw it at the clone. 

"Here. Put this on."

The clone caught it and smiled at her. She smiled back and then walked out followed by her father.

Later

The three sat at the kitchen table as Dr. Brief explained how he had accidentally switched the DNA tubes.

Vegeta slammed his fists down on the table. "Well that's just great!" He sensed his clone in the hallway and zipped out of the room just as he walked in. His right hand was sticking out the collar and his head out the sleeve. Bulma got up and straightened it out for him. 

"Thank you." He said merrily. 

"Your welcome. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

His face lightened up. "Yeah I'm starving!" He jumped into a chair and licked his lips. Bulma smiled and pulled out some supplies for sandwiches.

Later

Vegeta was outside watching the tide come in. A clone? Of me? It was a pain to even think about. But perhaps he could be put to use. Vegeta continued to think to himself as his clone jumped him from behind. Shock hit Vegeta as he found himself being hurled into the ocean by his look-a-like. The clone began to laugh.

Vegeta kicked him off and rose to the surface. He took a gasp of air and climbed up on shore. The clone followed behind him.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?"

"You could have killed me you sorry piece of..." Vegeta stopped when he saw the clone begin to cry. "Um..."

The clone tears fell down his pale cheeks. He began to whimper as he made his way back toward the lab.

Vegeta watched him go. 

Goku's house

Goku was outside playing ball with his two boys and Trunks when Vegeta's clone appeared in front of him.

"Vegeta?" Said Goku with a bit of surprise.

"Can I play?" He asked boyishly.

"Um...gosh...I guess so."

"Great!" He took a spot next to Gohan.

"Um...Vegeta...are you okay?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta looked at him for a moment. "Are you talking to me?" He pointed to himself.

"Your name is Vegeta isn't it?"

"Nope. My name's Henry." 

Gohan looked over at his dad whom just shrugged.

"Come on! Let's play already!" called Henry.

"Sure." Goku threw the ball at Trunks, whom threw it at Goten. Goten then threw it to Vegeta whom caught it and threw it to the ground. 

"Touch down! I win!" He began to dance around.

"Um...Vegeta! Perhaps we should take you home."

"No! I don't want to." He began to cry. "That mean guy's there. I don't like him. He smells and he yells at me all the time."

This totally sent Goku into a state of confusion. He walked forward and took the clone by the arm. "I'll go with you."

He smiled. "Okay." 

Gohan watched them jump into the sky and take off.

"That wasn't my dad." Commented Trunks.

Capsule Corp.

"WHAT??!!" Yelled Goku.

"He's my clone. Why is that so hard to understand?" hissed Vegeta.

"Well I could give you a number of reasons."

The clone sat next to them eating bananas. He took a long swallow and began to sing. 

..........................I love you 

..................You love me 

..................................We're a happy family...

"Shut up before I kill you!" Yelled Vegeta. The clone stopped singing and ate another banana. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the shirt.

"You've got you help me. He's driving me insane." He whispered.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I think he's kind of cute."

"Kakarotto!" 

"Oh come on Vegeta. What could he possibly do?" As soon as Goku said that a banana hit Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta counted to 10 as he removed the banana. 

.....................With a great big hug 

................................And a kiss from me to you

The clone jumped out of his chair and gave Vegeta a big kiss. Vegeta pushed him off.

..........................Won't you say you love me too? 

Goku began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Screamed Vegeta. "He's like you, but with my body!" 

"Perfect huh?"

"NO IT IS NOT PERFECT!!!!!"

The clone returned to eating his bananas. 

"Well I'm surprised you haven't taught him how to fight."

"Come again." Hissed Vegeta.

"I would of thought that with him begin an exact copy of you, that you might have trained him to have been a warrior. You know." Goku began to laugh again.

Vegeta thought about this for a moment. "No, no, no! Get out of my house Kakarotto!" Vegeta pushed him toward the door.

"Okay. See ya." Goku waved goodbye to the clone and left. 

Vegeta slammed the door shut and eyed Henry. Perhaps Kakarotto was right. He was obviously a Saiya-jin. A Saiya-jin that could turn ssj3 as well. Why not? With enough training he could finally defeat Kakarotto. It was a marvelous idea. Now was the tricky part. He had to change a child into a warrior. 

Vegeta walked up to the clone and put his hand on his shoulder. "Henry...I'm so sorry I was mean to you. How could I ever make it up to you?"

"Ice cream."

"What?"

"I want some ice cream."

"What is Ice Cream?"

"You know. The cold stuff that you eat."

"Very well."

Ice Cream Stand

"They all look so good!" Said Henry as he pressed his face against the store window.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Just hurry up and pick one." He leaned up against the window with his arms crossed.

Suddenly two old women walked by.

"Oh look they're twins."

Vegeta glared at them. "We are not twins!" He tried to say calmly.

"Oh isn't that cute." One of the women put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I know how it feels young man. I have a twin too." 

Vegeta jerked away. "I'm not a twin!" he shouted. Just then Henry appeared next to them with two ice cream cones. 

The women just smiled to each other and walked away.

Henry handed one of the ice creams to Vegeta. "Here, I got you cherry."

"Cherry?!"

"Yep."

Vegeta stared at the ice cream cone. He had never had ice cream before. "Come on let's go."

"Can we walk?"

"Walk?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

The two walked off down the sidewalk. While Vegeta was picturing Kakarotto's demise he felt something cold on his hand. "Damn." The ice cream was melting.

"That's why you have to eat it."

Vegeta glared at the clone and licked part of the ice cream. He was surprised. "This is good."

"I thought you'd like it."

Vegeta finished off his ice cream as they entered the driveway. "Now it's about time you learned what we Saiya-jins are all about. Follow me."

"What's a Sjgin?"

Vegeta turned around. "It's Saiya-jin!" He shook his head. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Gravity chamber (2 months later)

"What if I don't want to kill Goku?" Asked Henry.

"I never said kill him."

"Yeah you did."

"I said defeat him."

"But isn't that the same thing as killing him?"

"No they are not the same thing. Now suit up." Vegeta threw Henry some armor.

Henry put it on. His hair was cut to his shoulders. Vegeta had tried to make it stand up on end like his, but it never worked. Even when he turned Super Saiya-jin the hair would always remain the same. Henry looked down at his hands. For some reason they were wet. 

"Vegeta?" he cried.

"What?"

"I'm leaking." 

Vegeta walked over to him and glanced at his hands. "You're fine. Now let's go." He stormed out of the room. Henry followed close behind.

Goku's house

Goku walked outside to find Vegeta and his clone in his front yard. He figured Vegeta would pull something like this, but he wasn't the slightest bit worried. 

"Hey Vegeta. Hey Henry." He called.

Henry went to wave, but Vegeta glared at him.

"We're here for a challenge Kakarotto!" Yelled Vegeta.

"I thought so."

Henry looked back down at his hands. His figures where melting away. "Vegeta?" He cried. 

"What is it now?"

"Look."

Vegeta looked at the hands. "What's the matter with you?" 

"I don't know."

"He's melting." Called Goku.

Vegeta looked over at him. 

"Dr. Brief came over the other day and told us that the clone was breaking down."

"What?!" he raged. Vegeta grabbed up the clone and flew off.

Capsule Corp.

"I'm sorry Vegeta I should have told you sooner." Commented Dr. Brief.

"What on earth took you so long?!" he screamed.

"Well I figured he'd last longer then this, but I guess not."

"Can you fix him?"

"Nope."

"Can you make another one then?"

"Nope. Henry broke the cloning device. It will take me a couple years to build another one."

Vegeta sighed. "Well then can I see him?"

"I guess so. This way."

Vegeta followed Dr. Brief into the lab. On a white table lay Henry, his clone. Dr. Brief excused himself.

"Vegeta." Said Henry as he smiled.

He was melting away before Vegeta's very eyes. "Hey. I brought you some ice cream."

"Cherry?"

"Yes." Vegeta pulled out an ice cream cone. "Here."

Henry took it with his one good hand. "Thanks." He ate it quickly and smiled. "I guess I'll be seeing you then Vegeta." 

"I guess so. Bye Henry."

"Bye, bye." The clone closed his eyes and melted away into nothing.

Vegeta left the room a bit saddened. "I'm going to miss that guy." Silence fell upon him. Dr. Brief sighed. Perhaps Vegeta does have feelings after all, he thought. Suddenly Vegeta straightened up and grinned. "Oh well, back to training. Hey old guy!?"

Dr. Brief jumped. "Yes Vegeta?"

"You got that training equipment finished yet?"

Dr. Brief sighed. "Yes Vegeta it's right over there." He pointed behind him at a far table.

Vegeta grabbed it up and stomped off toward the gravity room. 

Dr. Brief watched the door close behind him. Then he walked over to his computer shaking his head. "Oh well." 

(the end)


End file.
